


The Bad Boy & The Innocent

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is older than Asami by 3 months, Alternate Universe - High School, Asami & Feilong are Cousins, Bad Boy Asami, Bodily Harm, Drugs, Fei & Tao are Brothers, Forced Prostitution, Genius Akihito, Genius Asami, Kei is an uke (a very slutty uke), Loving Asami (Torwads Akihito and his family/friends), M/M, Mpreg, Origies, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Probly a bunch more tags/warnings, Prostitution, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Rape (more or less), Rough Sex, Sex With Druged Influence, Shy Akihito, Special AU Drugs, Takato & Kou are Brothers, The Guys (Not Akihito) are Pimps/Drug Dealers & All Around Naughty, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vengful Asami, Yakuza Tattoos, bulling, dark story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Akihito is a shy sweet boy with a genius IQ. He's been severely bullied and suffers even ten years later from it. Asami is a take no prisoners kind of guy. He's the cool guy all the other boys fear and all the girls drool over.





	1. Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible bulling and physical harm to little Akihito *sobs*. My poor little Akihito. No worries, Asami makes everything better. Later...

Akihito's little feet swung back and forth as he sat next to his papa in the front seat of their car. Today was his very first day of school. He was so excited! Papa had said that Akihito was a big boy now and could sit up front just like him! Akihito looked up as a large hand came to rest on top of his head. Ruffling his blond hair. Akihito's papa smiled down at him.

"Are you excited my little Aki?"

"Yes Papa!"

The older blond grinned. "Your going to like school Aki. You'll learn so many interesting things and make so many friends."

The car stopped and Akihito looked out of his window. The school was small but pretty with flowers surrounding it. There were swing sets, teeter totters, slides and so many children playing. Akihito's sea green eyes widened in excitement. He was nearly out the door when his papa snaked an arm around his tiny waist and pulled him back in.

"Hey! Where's my hug and kiss goodbye?"

"Oh! Sorry Papa!" Akihito turned and hugged his papa and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he was out of the car and racing onto the school playground. Heading straight for the swings. His very favorite playground toy. Akihito's papa chuckled at his little boy's excitement.

Teachers lingered around the playground, watching over their charges. It was only ten minutes after Akihito arrived that a bel rang and the teachers herded the children inside the school and into the auditorium. The children wiggled in their seats as excitement filled their little bodies.

A short, slender man with graying hair and thick glasses stepped up onto the stage. He clapped his hands together, drawing the children's attention to him.

"Good morning students. Welcome to the new school year. For those of you just joining our school, I am Tsubuki-sensei. The principal of this school. We will go over the school's rules…"

* * *

Elementary

* * *

"Alright Akihito-kun, you can sit right here next to Shuu-kun." Akihito's new teacher, Mohar-san settled him into a chair at a table. The boy, Shuu was taller than Akihito and had dark hair and brown eyes. "You two become good friends now."

Akihito turned to the other boy. "Hi! I'm Takaba Akihito!"

"Sudou Shuu."

Mohar-sensei smiled and walked away.

"It's nice to meet—"

"Shut up ugly." Shuu hissed at Akihito. Akihito flinched and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. The other boy's eyes narrowed at Akihito. "What a little baby you are. How disgusting."

* * *

Elementary

* * *

As the first few weeks of school passed, Akihito learned that he didn't like it very much. He enjoyed learning things and Mohar-sensei was kind. The problem was the other students. At first they had been fun to play with and Akihito thought he had made friends. Then they suddenly started shoving him, sometimes so hard he would fall to the ground. Whenever the teacher wasn't looking, they would hit him with their balled up fists and kick him with their feet. His hair had been cut off in multiple places and different things had been stuck into it.

It was the day of Akihito's sixth birthday, that things escalated far too high. They had just been released outside for recess. Akihito was making his way to the swings when a large boy named Sakazaki Yu stepped into his path. He grabbed a hold of Akihito, clamping a hand over Akihito's mouth. He dragged the little blond to the a hidden spot by the school that was out of sight of everyone.

Three other boys appeared and Akihito shivered in fear as he caught sight of Sudou Shuu. Sudou had been the worst to him. Sudou grinned as he saw Akihito.

"Hello Aki-chan. I heard that today was your birthday. So my friends and I want to give you a special gift."

Sakazaki continued to hold Akihito still as the other two boys who had come with Sudou cut off his clothing. Once they had little Akihito completely nude, their hands began to slide over his body.

"He's so soft. Just like a girl!"

"He's so pretty. I didn't really think he was a real boy. But just look!" A hand reached down to fondle Akihito's penis and testicles.

Grinning, Sudou stepped forward. Pieces of ropes in his hands. Sudou slid the first rope around Akihito's testicles, tying it so tight that circulation was cut off. The next slid around Akihito's penis. Sudou then yanked the rope up between Akihito's legs, yanking his penis with it. Sudou tied the rope around Akihito's slender waist.

"Now he really looks like a girl!" The boys laughed.

Sudou pulled a pink pleated skirt up over Akihito's legs. Next, Sudou added a white blouse over a struggling Akihito's head. Sudou added frilly white socks and black Mary Janes; pulled Akihito's hair into pigtails, which he accented with pink bows. To finish off his "gift", Sudou added a delicate layer of make up on Akihito's face.

Mohar-sensei called for the students to come back in. Quickly, Sudou tied Akihito up and duck tapped his mouth shut. Sudou, Sakazaki and the other two boys pressed a kiss to Akihito's cheeks then ran off to rejoin their class.

* * *

Elementary

* * *

It wasn't long before Mohar-sensei realized that little Takaba Akihito was missing. "Class, has anyone seen Akihito-kun?"

"No."

"He was here earlier "

"I think his dad picked him up during recess."

Worried, Mohar-sensei buzzed the office. "Tsubuki-sensei, one if my students is missing. His name is Takaba Akihito. One of my students said its possible that the boy's father may have picked him up."

* * *

Elementary

* * *

Takaba Richard was not a happy man. He had received a call from the school five hours ago, asking if he had picked up his son early. He couldn't believe that they had lost his son while he was in their custody. He was fortunate enough to have a very understanding boss, who had allowed him to leave work early. Asami Ryu-sama was a good man and as a father, he understood the fear Takaba Richard was feeling.

Now five hours later, the police were canvassing the city. Believing that little Akihito was no longer on school property. Teachers and staff had gone home, not bothering to help look for the missing student. Only Mohar-sensei and Tsubuki-sensei had remained behind.

Rage was burning inside the father's heart. He wanted to make the ones responsible for his son's disappearance bleed. To beg him for forgiveness He was rounding the school when he cane upon the swings. Sadness hit him so hard, he staggered. He approached the swings, thinking of his beloved little Akihito. The boy was so fond of swings. He was just about to sit on a swing when something pink caught his eye. Walking toward the unknown object, his heart skipped a few beats when he recognized it. He raced across the grass and gathered his boy in his arms.

"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

School security came running. Seeing what they thought was a young girl, the pulled Akihito from his father's arms and cut the ropes from Akihito's arms and legs. Takaba Richard was placed in hand cuffs and hauled off to the police station while Akihito was taken to the hospital. Akihito cried for his papa. Hospital staff tried to contact Takaba Richard, but where unable to reach him. Unaware that he had just been arrested for harming a little girl, who was in reality his son whom he had just found after being missing for five hours.

Takaba Richard was held for five days before he was questioned. The police kept asking him why he had hurt the little girl. They hadn't bothered to investigate further into the little girl and so never learned her identity and the truth of the relationship between Akihito Richard. When Takaba Richard was finally able to make a call, he called his boss. Asami Ryu-sama. Asami-sama was livid when he learned of his best employee's treatment, but that did not come close to the anger seething inside him when learned if little Takaba Akihito's fate.

Asami-sama sent for Kruoda Daichi, personal friend and best lawyer in all of Japan. Within two hours, Takaba Richard was a free man. All charges dropped and erased. All records of him ever have been arrested was gone without a trace. However, that was of no comfort to the man. Kruoda-sensei drove him to the hospital were Takaba Richard was reunited with his son after five terrifying days if torment for both father and son.

Asami-sama and Kruoda-sensei worked tirelessly around the clock. The school was forced to pay for all of little Akihito's hospital bills, future medical bills and mental therapy bills. There would be a lot of them. The school was also made to pay for all of Akihito's schooling fees from elementary up through university. They even had to pay back the fees paid to them by Takaba Richard for Akihito's schooling by them. The police and the security agency that worked at the school were made to pay millions of yen for false arrest, wrongful imprisonment and emotional and mental distress.

The ropes about Akihito's wrists and ankles had bitten I deep, permanently scarring the boy. The rope around his testicles had damaged the right side so bad, that it had to be surgically removed. The left suffered minor injury with no worry of problems in function in the future. His little penis had also suffered permanent scaring but no permanent damage to its ability to function.

But it wasn't the physical damage that truly bothered Takaba Richard. It was the damage to Akihito's psyche. Akihito had been basically tortured for five hours by unknown person or persons. Then he had watched his father be arrested and though he begged for his father for three whole days straight, he was denied his presence. Akihito stopped speaking after that. Refused to leave the house, panicking when someone tried to take him out. Years of therapy did little to help. Takaba Richard transferred the department he was working in so he could work at home and home school his son. Asami-sama helped in any way he could. Often visiting to check on little Akihito. At times he brought his own son, nephew and the boys' best friend with him. Sometimes Akihito would hide from the boys, other times he would shyly play with them.

* * *

Elementary

* * *

Not to far from Akihito's school was another little elementary school. This one to as a little more grandeur and expensive than Akihito's. It was an elite school meant for the rich and famous. Much like Akihito's school, there was a time when the students were released for recess.

"He's so fat!"

"He's so ugly!"

"Look at that hideous blond hair!"

"Is he even really Japanese?"

The big, heavy set boy fell to the ground. Little fists pounded on him. Little feet kicked as hard as they could.

"What is going on here?"

The children startled at the strong, authoritve voice behind them. They turned to see a tall, slender boy with dark hair and golden eyes glaring at them.

"What's it to you?" Sneered one boy. The golden eyed boy just raised one brow. With a growl the sneering boy lunged at the interloper. It took one fist to the jaw to knock the sneering boy down.

The other boys joined the fight. Believing that they could take the golden eyed boy Dow together. Their mistake. Asami Ryuichi was no push over and didn't take prisoners. Nor was he alone. For wherever Asami Ryuichi went, so to did his cousin, Kirishima Kei. Though only five, both boys were well trained in multiple forms of martial arts.

Fight over, the golden eyed boy knelt down by the beaten up boy. "Its alright now. They won't be bothering you again. Names Asami Ryuichi. What's yours?"

"Suoh Kazumi."

"Well Kazumi, welcome to our little group."

 


	2. First Day, Morning

Akihito stared at his reflection. It looked every bit as nervous as he felt. He picked against the collar of his shirt. A simple white shirt that swallowed his body, hiding him from the view of others. His pants, simple black cotton, were just as baggy. When he had gone to buy the uniforms for school, the sales lady had tried hard to get him to buy the proper size. Reprimanding him for his lack of respect for his school. She had gotten very forceful and rude with him.

The whole incident had left Akihito feeling insecure and scared. He had nearly turned his back on his goal of attending a real school again instead of remaining home schooled by his father. His only saving grace had been Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi. They had overhead some of the things he sails women had said. Kei and Kazumi had pulled Akihito aside and talked to him until he was calm. Ryuichi had fired the woman on the spot. It was his family's store after all. Akihito was sure the woman's punishment had not ended there though. A week later, her body was found floating in a lake in the country side.

His friends could be so scary sometimes.

"Stop that."

Akihito spun around at the unexpected voice. Eyes wide, he stared up at his childhood friend. "Oh, hi Ryuichi."

"Morning Akihito. I said to stop that." Ryuichi took Akihito's hand in a gentle hold. Removing it away from his collar. "Come on. The others are waiting."

Tugging gently, Ryuichi lead Akihito from his bedroom and out onto the sidewalk. Stopping only to grab Akihito's book bag. Kei and Kazumi pulled Akihito into tight hugs as he stepped free of his home.

Throwing his arm around Akihito's shoulders, Ryuichi lead the way to school. Or what Akihito thought was school. When they reached the small, hidden away restaurant; Akihito was confused. He looked up at his tall, dark haired friend. "What are we doing here?"

"Breakfast of course. You didn't think that school started this early did you? We still got a whole hour and a half." Ryuichi replied.

"Oh."

With a grin, Akihito made his way inside. He was a huge fan of this tiny, out of the way diner. They had the best food in all of Japan. At least in his opinion. With amused chuckles, his three friends entered right behind him. As they made their way to their usual table; the chef, Kirishima Hojo, also known as Kei's dad called a greeting out to them.

"Morning boy's!" Kirishima Hojo said.

"Morning Kirishima-san!" Akihito replied enthusiastically.

"Morning Kirishima-san." Ryuichi and Kazumi greeted.

"Hey dad! How's mom?" Kei stepped up behind the counter. Tying on an apron and getting ready to help his dad. Cooking was a passion of Kei's and he took every chance he had to cook.

Akihito was about to sit in his usual seat when he noticed unknown people at their table. "Umm…"

"So you guys made it here before us." Again, Ryuichi threw his arm around Akihito's shoulders. "Akihito I would like you to meet some friends of ours.

"This is Liu Feilong. He has come over from Hong Kong to attend school here. This fool here is Mikhail Arbatov from Russia. He's here because Feilong is here." Ryuichi rolled his eyes.

"This silent fellow is Nichou Yoh. His family has been the loyal guards of the Liu family for a hundred years. And this little cutie is Fei's younger brother, Tao. He'll be attending our school's associated junior high.

"Guys, this is Takaba Akihito. Take care of him."

Introductions made, Ryuichi helped Akihito into his chair before claiming his own seat. Right next to Akihito. That didn't go unnoticed by the four new comers. They all grinned hugely. The great Asami Ryuichi was in love.

Akihito was shy at first, but the four new comers were so kind and fun. That he soon found himself making friends with them. They were a lot like Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi. He found himself wondering if he would make other friends just as easily.


	3. First Day, So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihtio attends his very first day of school after nine years of being home schooled. Will he experience a repeat of his tragic elementary days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am still alive. Here is an update for The Bad Boy and The Innocent

Alikhito sighed as his math teacher, Whowon-san, prattled on about the rules and expectations of the class. The Young blond did not need anyone to tell him that both his class and its teacher, were going to very boring. Not like he need to learn math anyways. His father had already taught him everything. However, the school required that he attend the classes set for all students and there was no skipping grades allowed in Japan. Otherwise, Akihito would have found himself in university at the young age of fifteen.

 

Bored by the overtalkative teacher, Akihito turned his gaze to the garden beyond the window he sat beside. The school’s garden was huge. Filled with cherry blossom trees, roses, hedges and so much more. From time to time, Akihito caught glimpses of beautiful butterflies. As he gazed at the scenery below, a spot of darkness caught his attention. Akihito focused his gaze upon the moving black spot.

 

The darkness stopped just beneath a cherry blossom tree. It Turned and Akihito’s breath caught. Asami Ryuichi. A smile bloomed upon his young face, his heart beating a bit faster. Akihito and Asami had been the best of friends since there were only six years old. He had met the other boy when his father’s boss had come over to check on a very young, and very traumatized Akihito. Ryuichi was the reason that Akihito had begun to speak after so many months of silence.

 

Akihito shook his head as he watched his best friend and crush, light up a cigarette. A Dunhill. Expensive and high quality, it was the only kind Ryuichi would smoke. Akihito couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. It was only the first day of school and the raven-haired boy was already skipping class. Always the bad boy. It wasn’t surprising that no one realized that the Bad Boy Extraordinaire was in fact a genius.

 

As Akihito continued to watch the other boy, another student appeared in the garden. She was a tall, thin beauty. As Akihito caught a glimpse of her face, he recognized her as Azumi Ryouko. A very popular teen model who girls everywhere idolized. Doing their best emulate her. Azumi-chan approached Ryuichi, a look of desperation about her. The two students spoke quietly in the garden. Their conversation becoming more agitated as Azumi-chan became more frantic.

 

One of Azumi-chan’s hands rose into the air. Coming back down on a direct path with Ryuichi’s face. Akihito stopped breathing, worry for his friend clutching his heart in a tight fist. Before Azumi-chan’s hand could land, Ryuichi caught her about the wrist. His grip so tight, that it would leave a bruise. A cold, murderous look appeared in Ryuichi’s eyes. It was a fool who messed with Asami Ryuichi, a teen with a take no prisoners mentality. Ryuichi’s other hand came up, his fingers denting Azumi-chan’s cheeks. He spoke with harsh, clipped words. Fear soaked the model.

 

Azumi-chan nodded her head. Ryuichi sneered and released the model’s face, sending her falling onto the ground. Azumi-chan scrambled up onto her knees. Ryuichi leaned back against the tree. Azumi reached out, shakily undoing the buttons to Ryuichi’s uniform pants. Her hand shook as she reached inside and pulled out Ryuichi’s flaccid cock. Leaning forward, she took the soft organ into her mouth. Jealousy burned Akihito harshly. How he longed to in Azumi Ryouko’s place right then. He had longed to be with his childhood friend since before he knew what lust and that romantic love were.

 

Azumi-chan’s head bobbed up and down the length of Ryuichi’s dick. The teen boy looked bored and uninterested in the whole situation. Golden eyes flickered upwards. To where Akihito sat in his boring math class. Could his friend see him? Did he know that Akihito was up there? Watching him? Longing for him? No. None of those were possible. Azumi-chan pulled her mouth away from Ryuichi, his cock still as soft as it had been before she had begun two minutes before. Without taking his golden gaze off of Akihito, wait that couldn’t possibly be. Ryuichi fisted one hand into the model’s long brunette curls. With his other, he took a hold of himself. Seemingly without taking his gaze from Akihito, Ryuichi thrust his cock into the model’s mouth.

 

Ryuichi held her still with one hand fisted in her hair and one hand around her jaw. His hips slammed repeatedly against her mouth. There would be bruises there latter. For a moment, Ryuichi pulled all the way out, his cock fully hard now. He slammed back into Azumi-chan’s mouth, forcing his length all the way down her throat. The model gagged, struggling to breath. Ryuichi showed no care for her comfort, or even her ability to survive the encounter. With his golden eyes still locked onto Akihito, or so Akihito wanted to believe, Ryuichi pulled free of the model’s mouth. His cock twitching as it unleashed its load onto Azumi Ryouko’s face.

 

Ryuichi released the model and once again, she collapsed onto the ground. Barely conscious. Ryuichi fixed himself, straightening out his uniform. Once again looking like the ever-perfect high school student. He stuffed one hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a bag filled with pills. He tossed them at Azumi-chan then walked away. A bell rang, signaling the end of class. Akihito jumped at the unexpected sound. Grabbing up his things, he quickly bowed and raced out of the classroom. He headed straight for the closest bathroom he could find. Locking himself in a stall, he dropped his belongings and undid his pants. Relief filled him as his hard dick sprang free of its confinements.

 

Closing his eyes, Akihito allowed a fantasy world to overtake him. In his fantasy, Ryuichi was in the stall with him. His unique golden eyes darkened with lust. Lust for Akihito. His large, calloused hand teased the smaller boy’s cock with gentle strokes. Akihito moaned. He loved how his lover touched him. Ryuichi’s touch was unlike anything that Akihito had ever felt before. Fingers skimmed over the head of Akihito’s cock. Akihito shuddered. “Mmmmmmmm, Ryuichi.” A finger pressed painfully into the leaking slit, Akihito hissed out a breath. “AHHHHH YES!” Ryuichi’s other hand joined in on the fun. Reaching into Akihito’s pants. Seeking out the jewels hidden there. Ryuichi squeezed, feeling nothing. Just like that, Akihito was stripped out of his fantasy. He bit back a sob.

 

This was how all his fantasies ended. Unfinished and ashamed. Akihito’s fist slammed into the stall wall. Why couldn’t he be whole? The doctors said he need not fear being unable to work properly. His dick was completely functional. As was his sole testicle. He would be able to have children, experience orgasm. Yet, Akihito felt incomplete. A freak. Akihito closed his eyes. Ryuichi would never want to be with someone like him. With a sigh, Akihito put himself back together, grabbed his things and headed off to his next class.

 

* * *

~ The Bad Boy & The Innocent ~

* * *

 

 

Akihito entered his home economics class. His eyes alighting on Kirishima Kei. Another childhood friend. Glad to see a familiar face in one of his classes, Akihito headed straight for his friend. “Hi Kei.”

 

“Afternoon Aki.”

 

More students filled into the class, claiming their seats. The teacher entered. It didn’t take Akihito long to learn that this teacher was just another bag of hot air. Annoyed, he faded out. The classroom door opened, and Akihito was brought back to the here and now as he saw a familiar shoulder length blond boy with blue eyes and the ever-familiar presence of his best friend and crush. Mikhail and Ryuichi. The two teens bowed to their teacher. Saying their apologies for being late to class. The two late comers headed straight for the only table left open. Right next to him and Kei. Ryuichi looked over at Akihito and smiled.

 

“Hello Aki.” He said softly.

 

“H-hi Ryuichi.” Akihito looked away, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

 

* * *

~ The Bad Boy & The Innocent ~

* * *

 

 Walking home was difficult for Akihito. Ryuichi had his arm thrown over his shoulder, just like he always did. Akihito usually loved when the taller boy did this. However, today he was feeling jealous of that damn model, embarrassed about trying to masturbate to a fantasy about his best friend and feeling ashamed of his body. All around him, the other boys talked and laughed. Telling each other raunchy jokes.

 

A hand slapped Akihito on the back. He turned to see Mikhail grinning down at him. “Hey Aki, were having a party tonight. Your coming, right?”

 

Before Akihito could reply, another voice spoke up on his behalf. “No. Akihito does not like crowds and large social gatherings. He will not be coming.” Ryuichi said firmly.

 

Akihito’s shoulders drooped at the answer. While it was true, he had always wanted to attend one of the parties thrown by his best friend. He wanted to connect to Ryuichi on that level. However, Ryuichi seemed adamant that Akihito never attend one of his parties. It hurt Akihito in a way that nothing else ever had. Hurt, Akihito shrugged Ryuichi’s arm off and raced inside his home.

 

“What’s with him?” Feilong asked.

 

Ryuichi frowned. “He must be tired from being at school all day.”

 

* * *

~ The Bad Boy & The Innocent ~

* * *

 

 Takaba Richard stood waiting by the front door. Any minute now, his beloved son would be home from his first day of high school. Takaba Richard was both excited and nervous. Fearful of a repeat Akihito’s elementary days. The door burst open and in came his son. The smaller blond raced right into his open arms. Richard hugged his son tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his blond head. Sea green eyes looked up at him.

 

“Hello papa. I am home.”

 

“Good, I missed you. How was school?” Takaba Richard led his son into the kitchen and sat him down at the kitchen table.

 

“Boring. I didn’t learn anything. All those teachers did was talk about rules and expectations.” Akihito pouted.

 

Richard chuckled. “Well it was only the first day Aki. You have to give them time to start teaching.” Richard began to make his son an after-school snack. Fried peanut butter and jelly, a favorite of his son’s.

 

“Did you make any friends?”

 

“I think so. Ryuichi introduced me to some of his friends at breakfast this morning. They were cool, I like them.”

 

“How about at school?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Did-did any…Did anyone hurt you?”

 

“No papa.”

 

Richard released the breath he did not released that he had been holding. He had been so worried.

 

 

 


	4. First Day, A Party to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Hearty

Music played softly in the large house. Not a single neighboring home lay close. Cars filled the driveway. Tall trees blocking all view from the street. People entered through the front door. Many not to be see for some hours to come. Inside, lay naked bodies withering in ecstasy. Eyes of varying colors looked everywhere, seeing nothing. Moans, sighs and screams filled the air as bodies became one in an act of lust.

Ryuichi took it all in with the air of one who had seen this sight many times before. His businessman's mind satisfied by the numerous repeat clients and new comers. Ryuichi let himself a small smile, knowing he had done his father proud once again.

Leaning his head back against the large, comfortable leather chair he sat in; Ryuichi closed his eyes. Ignoring the dark haired girl riding his dick as if there was no tomorrow. Perhaps, for her, there would not be. Azumi Ryouko; famous model, loved by millions; was a nuisance. She owed her fame, her money, all to him and his. The bitch was so self absorbed, that she failed to see the money she owed the Asami Clan. And the Asami Clan was not one for letting debts be forgiven or forgotten. However, her need for drugs, was her one saving grace. For now.

Azumi Ryouko paid thousands of yen every day to keep herself in that happy bliss only drugs could give her. But that income for the Asamis, was only just enough to keep her on this side of retaliation for that thoughtlessness. Then again…

Ryuichi shuddered in disgust as Azumi Ryouko tried to kiss him. The dirty bitch fancied herself in love with him and thought herself his girlfriend. As if what she had between her legs interested him in anything other than what it could get him. Annoyed, Ryuichi shoved the model off him. Slowing a small smirk to cross his lips as the slut hit the hard floor. Waving a hand at the three men currently enjoying the latest in the Asami Clan's drugs, Purple Orgy. Yeah, his father was rather teenage boyish in his naming of drugs.

Purple Orgy was a purple — yeah, surprising — powder that one inhaled from a small crystal bowl. It allowed its user to feel pure euphoria without worry of addiction. The drug also had a rather interesting affect on sex. That affect was what had the clients coming back again and again.

Grinning, the three men paid the 100,148 yen each. Before grabbing the upset model now clinging to his pants sobbing. With a cold look, Ryuichi looked down at her. "It is time you learned your true place in this world Azumi Ryouko."

"Ryu—" Whatever the model was about to say, was cut off as she was thrown onto one of many beds in the room. One of the men already inside her sloppy cunt.

* * *

~ THE BAD BOY & THE INNOCENT ~

* * *

 

Ryuichi took refuge in his office. The thick, soundproofed walls keeping out all the noise of the party. Closing his eyes, the dark haired teen took a deep breath. Akihito's beautiful smile dancing behind his lids. Takaba Akihito was his long time best friend and childhood crush. He had met the smaller boy years ago while they were all still in elementary school.

Akihito's father, Takaba Richard, worked for years at Sion Corporation. The Asami Clan's forefront business and Asami Ryu's second child. Asami Ryu, was a proud supporter of families and protecting those loyal to himself and his company. Takaba Richard was one such loyal employee. So when learning of little Akihito's plight, Asami Ryu had done all he could to help. Using the Clan's personal as well as the Sion Corporation's lawyers. He allowed Takaba Richard to work from home so he could care for his traumatized son. He had even increased the man's pay. Asami Ryu had taken to visiting father and son. Even taking his own son, nephew and their best friend along with him.

Akihito had been so shy and frightened. It had taken nearly a year for the other boy to talk to Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi. Soon the four of them had become the best of friends. The three becoming protective of Akihito. As for Ryuichi, he was immediately in love with the much smaller boy.

Sighing, Ryuichi let himself fall into the fantasy of being with Akihito. Sunset walks, movies watched with no one but themselves. Sweet kisses — Akihito. Sharp bites — himself. Nights spent soaked in sweat and the scent of lovemaking. Akihito's sweet sighs and moans in his ears. It was a beautiful fantasy, but not one he could allow himself to have. Akihito was so sweet, he needed someone that was not him. He needed someone who would touch him gently, not leave harsh reminders on his body by way of bruises, welts, bites and so much worse. After all Akihito had been through …

Ryuichi's office door opened, distracting him from his depressing thoughts. A genuine smile stirred on his mouth as his younger cousin, Kruoda Shinji, walked in. Dressed as impeccably as always. "Evening Shinji."

"Evening Ryuichi. I see the party is in full swing. Uncle Ryu will be very pleaded."

Ryuichi allowed himself a smug grin for a moment. "He always is."

Standing, Ryuichi poured both Shinji and himself of the best scotch available, before returning to his desk chair. Before either teen could speak, the office door flew open, bouncing off the wall with a loud bang. Kirishima Kei walked in as if he owned the office, heading straight for Shinji. Shinji's eyes lit up as they took in the spitfire that was Kirishima Kei. Taking a hold of Shinji's collar, Kei pulled the other teen forward and mashed his lips to Shinji's. Shinji took what Kei gave and gentled it, kissing the other teen until he was a breathless mess.

Kei pulled back. "I've missed you Shin."

Shinji chuckled. "I have been away but a few hours my bird."

Kei whimpered. "It was too long!" He stomped a foot for emphasis. "You can't be gone for so long Shin. I can't handle it. I need you."

"Then strip for me little bird."

Without hesitation, Kei stripped himself free of his pristine school uniform. Tossing it aside with no concern for the wrinkled mess that would ensue.

"Come here little bird." Shinji held out one hand, Kei took it. Shinji spread his legs, allowing for Kei to kneel between. "Prepare me for that luscious body." Shinji's eyes darkened. Kei's hands made fast work of the fastenings of the pants before him. Licking his lips hungrily, he swallowed his lover's cock whole.

Making his exit quietly, Ryuichi headed for the back house and the private garden located there. Unbidden, thoughts of his sweet Akihito returned to him. Pulling a cigarette free, he lit it. Letting the toxins burn away the desire he felt rise up inside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Kei are Ryuichi's cousins but are not related to each other. Asami Ryu's (Ryuichi's dad) has a sister who married Kirishima Hojo and had Kei. Asami Ryu married a female of the Kruoda family. Shinji is the son of her brother


End file.
